Chubby Bunny
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: Phoenix arrives at Miles' ofice with a bag of marshmallows and Nyan cat is involved, how bad can it be? Established Miles/Phoenix. Please read and- hopefully- enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except some marshmallows. :L**

**If you don't know what 'Chubby Bunny' is already, then all will be revealed. Enjoy**.

Some, namely Miles Edgeworth, would say that Phoenix Wright is an irritating man. They had been a couple for five months now, and he loved him to bits, but God was he annoying sometimes. One of these times was right now, as he stood outside Miles' office door and knocked softly, but continuously.

"What is it?" Miles called, looking up from the stack of reports he was filling in. He could predict the next few lines, it happened at least once a week. It would go something like this. 'Umm, Edgeworth, can I come in?' 'I'm busy, Wright.' 'Oh, I just wanted to talk' a brief pause 'to you about something.' 'Fine, come in.'

Sure enough, the voice of Phoenix Wright could be heard saying "Mil- I mean, Edgeworth, can I come in?" Miles laughed at his partner trying to refrain from using his first name. Not many people knew of their relationship, which they were surprised to have been able to keep quiet for so long.

"I'm busy, Wright." He shouted back, more to keep his prediction correct than to actually make him leave.

"You're always busy, and I'm bored so I'm just coming in." he said, the second half of the sentence growing clearer as he opened the door. The two men grinned at each other before Miles looked down and noticed something.

"Why do you have a huge bag of marshmallows? And why are you grinning so much?" the prosecutor questioned, trying to think of the ludicrous plan his opposition might have this time. Phoenix's smile broadened more than Edgeworth knew to be humanly possible, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What, you mean these?" he asked, holding up the bag, "these are for a game, which you just lost, by the way." He laughed as he saw his best friend curse and mutter that he has just lost the game. Suddenly, a thought hit him and he lunged forward, severely scaring Miles.

"Hey, before I we play chubby bunny, I need your computer!" He half-shouted, shoving the other man off his chair and clicking onto the internet. He then proceeded to type something into Google while Miles formulated questions.

"What's chubby bunny, and what are you using my computer for?" he managed to say, just before a noise came out of the speakers and an animation of a cat running with a rainbow behind it came onto the screen.

"Nyan cat, Miles!" he exclaimed, rather excitedly. Miles kept the same look of confusion. "Oh, come on, you have to have heard of Nyan cat! EVERYONE knows about Nyan cat!" This was rather an over-statement, considering he had just learned of it from Maya that day, but he was hyper. Miles continued to stare at the screen in hope of seeing something mesmerising, but he came up with nothing.

"It's just a cat making a weird noise." He finally said, after the Nyan-ing became mind numbing. Phoenix looked incredibly put out by that, but continued to open the bag of marshmallows all the same.

"Ok, now for your lesson in chubby bunny." He said this with an utterly straight face, although Miles wasn't sure how he managed it. "Chubby bunny," he continued "is a game in which all contestants take it in turns to put a marshmallow into their mouth and state the phrase 'chubby bunny'. Traditionally, you're supposed to put the marshmallows into your own mouths, but I think it will be more fun if we put them into each other's mouths." He grinned, and Miles shook his head in disbelief, but still managed to smile.

"Objection! What makes you think I'm going to play this game with you, Phoenix?" he laughed, whilst trying to get the man he was addressing off of his chair.

"Objection! I object to your objection, on the count that I have evidence!"

"What is this 'evidence' you have then?"

"Number one, you're smiling which means you're in a good mood. Number two, I'm sat on you're chair and you can't get me off, and number three, I have a key to your apartment and if you don't I'll just turn up at 1 am and put Nyan cat on." He smirked and Miles forfeited.

"That was hardly evidence, but fine, I'll play your game." He rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa; shortly after, Phoenix got up and sat next to him.

"Ok, I'll go first; you put the marshmallow into my mouth." Wright said, opening his mouth.

"I will never understand you, Wright." Miles said, taking a marshmallow from the bag and putting it into the man's mouth.

"Chubby bunny." He said, with ease. Then the roles reversed and it was Miles turn to say "Chubby bunny." This carried on for a rather long time, considering that Phoenix had purposely bought small marshmallows. They were both doing extremely well, although Miles had a feeling that he was going to win. He placed another marshmallow into his partner's mouth and Phoenix was defeated. Try what may, he could not comprehensibly say 'chubby bunny' which meant that if Miles could beat this last marshmallow, he would win. Phoenix was laughing so hard as he put that last marshmallow into Miles' mouth that neither of the two heard the knocking at the door until it was too late. Just as Officer Meekins walked in, Miles said- fairly clearly- "Chubby bunny." Meekins began to shout down his megaphone before actually looking around the room

"Sir I have a report here for you, sir!" he yelled, before noticing the odd pair sat on the couch together, each man's mouth stuffed with marshmallows leaving both of them incapable of explaining.

"Oh, I'll just put it down here then, and be on my way." He said, before placing the file onto the coffee table and leaving both men in fits of laughter, both dangerously close to asphyxiation.

"Chew, Wright!" was all Miles could get out between laughter and breaths. It took them several minutes to calm down, and Miles was the first one to notice that Nyan cat was still nyan-ing.

"Well, there goes the secrecy." Said Phoenix, finally able to breathe properly.

"Oh well, it was getting boring anyway." Miles said, chuckling. "Want to go home?" he asked, grouping them into one household for the first time.

"Sure, just let me tweet that Nyan, it most be super long now!" he jumped up from the sofa and went over to the computer, tweeted his score and shut it down. Both men grabbed their jackets, blue and pink- although he insisted it was maroon- and opened the office door.

"Ready to go?" Miles asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, walking towards him and grabbing his hand. In that moment, as Miles looked down at their entwined fingers and then up to Phoenix's eyes, he saw not the crazy person others might have, but his best friend, his rival, and his lover.

**AN: I would like to thank my friend and her food tech teacher for this story. After making rocky road, she still had some marshmallows left, and we played 'Chubby Bunny'. I hope you like it, please review! Also, tell me your longest 'Nyan', I Nyaned through writing this entire story! I HAVE NYANED FOR 4249.2 SECONDS! (Possibly more, I just wanted to publish this now. :P )**

**Just for safety, I warn you that there have been two recorded deaths due to someone playing chubby bunny, so be careful.**


End file.
